everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemma Faerie's Diary
This is Gemma Faerie's diary. She is a Rebel. Rtrr121's other OC diaries: A New Orientation I always get into trouble, wherever I go. Ever After High wasn't going to change that. I find this extremely weird, but even though getting into trouble is annoying, it's also fun. I'm Gemma Faerie, daughter of the famous Fairy Godmother. I attend Ever After High to learn more about following in my mom's footsteps. I'll be honest, I don't think I can be my mom. She's hexcellent with problem-solving and I'm too hexcellent at making problems. She's been playing the fairy godmother for years, because I'm always a royal fairy-fail at it, and if she doesn't keep working her wings off, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, all those stories will disappear forever and it would be all my fault. But I don't want to be the next Fairy Godmother. I want to be in the spotlight, I want to act, I want to be a STAR! I also want to help those who don't get their Happily Ever Afters. I know that there are others who don't want to follow their destinies either. I'm 214 now. And I think I'll try something new. Instead of following my destiny and pledging to follow the written path in front of me, why not write a NEW fairytale? I made it my goal to help all of those who want a new story. While being the starring role of mine. Chapter 1 The "Book-to-School" Orientation, as everyone already knew, was the week before our actual classes started. No one knows it better than me. Not many students know this, but I've been held back for a long time. And I mean a LOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGG time. I went with the other students into the Charmitorium, my most favorite place in the school because I love acting, and maybe I could become a famous actress between helping people who don't get their happily-ever-afters and surviving the school year. Blondie Locks was filming me for her show called Mirror Cast with an old Mirror Pad (she should've gotten the new one). Naturally, I couldn't help being in the spotlight. So I turned and flashed one of my stunning smiles at her. "Hi," I said. "Hi! I'm Blondie Locks! You must be Gemma Faerie," she beamed. "I have a few questions to ask. Is it true that you have been stuck in school for more than 100 years?" Really? I could've died right then and there. How could've anyone known about this? Then again, I have been stuck here for more than 100 years. But I kept on smiling like a robot with no actual emotion. "Yeah, that's true, Blondie. But everyone else already knows that. And stating the obvious is - newsflash! - not-so-fableous, don't you think?" Blondie frowned, upset that she doesn't have anything new to report thanks to my lie reasonably truth-twisted comment, and walked over to Briar. Sucker! Chapter 2 I was seated in one of the back rows at the assembly. I wish I had access to the comfortable lounge chairs on one of the balconies above us like the royal students did, but Headmaster Milton Grimm (or 'Grim', as I liked to call him, because he is so BORING!) wouldn't let us. Not a lot of students would probably know this, but he only cares for the royal students who have happily-ever-afters. Hmph! I deserve We deserve to be treated like the royal crowd! I tried to sleep throughout his stupid speech but I couldn't because The seats were too uncomfortable. I kept staring at the balconies. When I had a hexcellent idea! Why not magic myself up there? I took my wand just as Grim talked about the "hexcellent classes here at Ever After High." What-ever-after. I knew what classes I was about to take. Magicology, Whimsical Education, Tailor-ology 101, Hair and Makeup Transformation, General Hexing and Helping, and one class that I could choose for myself, which was Drama. I finally found my wand and beamed myself onto an empty seat on a balcony. Fableous! I was seated next to Duchess Swan who was looking at me like she was looking at cow manure. I shrugged at her and leaned into my lounge throne to sleep through Grim's speech. Chapter 3 I was excused from the tour since I've already taken it... 100 times. So I decided to go SHOPPING! The Village Mall at Book End was practically right next to the school, just over the troll bridge. And I couldn't wait to buy new Book-to-School clothes. There was a new fashion collection. I bought a few pieces from the collection and put them into five different outfits. I make the trends, I don't follow them. Oh my godmother! I've just finished shopping. And it is EXHAUSTING, yet FABLEOUS!!!!! Must be what it feels like to play sports. With a flash of my hand, I sent my shopping bags to my dorm hopefully. Wait... I see Briar Beauty and Cerise Hood. What are they doing here? Are they ditching the tour? Hold on... I'm flying closer to hear what they're saying. Briar just asked Cerise if she wanted to plan the Legacy Day dance with her. Cerise declined. But she said it was because no one would accept a non-royal planning the dance. I can't believe it! Cerise shouldn't be stopped from doing what she wants just because she isn't a princess! She wasn't born a princess. That wasn't her fault. But yet, here she was, getting punished for it, anyway. That's as crazy as the Mad Hatter. Chapter 4 I walked through the dormitory area until I found my room right next to Ashlynn Ella's room. Figures. Since I was 'destined' to help Ash, the school decided to put me right next to her. I was also destined to turn the prince from Beauty and the Beast into a beast and I don't know why I have to cuz I'm a the daughter of the fairy godmother! and change Briar's dreaded curse. I've met her before since my mom and her mom are BFFAs. Doesn't sound cool when they say it like that. Ashlynn and I are close, but we don't talk much in public or at school. She comes to me when she has a problem or when she just needs someone to talk to. I just decided to settle in and think about my Legacy Day dress. Ashlynn will probably ask me to help her with her own dress so I need to think about that, too. I couldn't wait to just wave my wand after I take the pledge, help all the royals and move on to be the best actress anyone has ever seen. My roommate is a princess from some kingdom in a faraway land. Why is every kingdom far away? Her name is Imogen Ganseliesel. Her story? No idea. I'll have to check my Book of Fairytales. But she sure acts like the other royals do. She's telling me to do everything for her. And I mean EVERYTHING! Unpack for her, put everything where they belong for her... UGH! Thanks, your highness, but I get to be someone else's lowly servant someday, so spare me the chores. I feel bad for the people who don't get to choose what they do with their lives. I overheard Raven Queen, the next Evil Queen, talk about how she never wanted to be evil to her friend, Maddie Hatter, who seems to be the only one who understands. Well, not the only one. I know she's not evil. She's not even mean! She's nice, and caring, and really funny. I've been to this school for... FOREVER AFTER. There have been a lot of students who wanted change. Who wanted to choose their own destiny. But the thing is... if they don't take the pledge, their story disappears, and that means disappearance of a lot of other characters, too. I might seem selfish and a fairy fail of a fairy, but I care about others and it'd be hurtful that anyone thinks otherwise. My godmother, I've got it! If I could get everyone at EAH to see how hexcellent of a gal Raven truly is, she'll at least feel awesome for a while until she has to be evil. I couldn't wait to get started. Chapter 5 I ran over to Briar and asked about her Book-to-School party. She always throws amazing parties that everyone goes to. Raven could totally show everyone how awesome she could be when I bring her there. So I asked her in the hallway. "Briar, about your party, I was just wondering if I could have a friend tag along with me," I said. "Oh, sure," Briar replied. "The more the merrier, right?" "Thanks," I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Raven that she was able to attend, thanks to me. I went back to my dorm and found Imogen, trying to fold my clothes into tiny triangles. "What are you doing?" I asked. Imogen shrugged, got frustrated and threw one of my shirts out the window. "Hey!" I cried. I really liked that shirt. "Sorry!" she squeaked. She sounded like a little mouse. "I was aiming for the closet. Ugh! I cannot do anything right!" I wanted to fly out the window and retrieve my shirt, but Imogen seemed like she needed someone to talk to and it would've felt rude. So I asked her what was wrong. She told that she was raised with servants that helped her with everything. She didn't know how to do things that people would normally know how to do. She felt like an outcast. I told her about how I was held back for over 100 years in this school and how I wasn't as good of a fairy godmother as my mom, and every other FGIT there is (Fairy Godmothers In Training). We talked for hours. I think we're friends now. Which is fableous because I never had any BFFAs before. Imogen's not so much like the other princesses after all. She wasn't like any of those spunky, feisty princesses who act nothing like princesses, or one of those royal snobs. Chapter 6 I went to find Raven Queen and found her with Maddie Hatter, aka, daughter of the Mad Hatter, aka the crazy girl. Maddie seemed to be very happy about something and Raven was just being dragged by her. The whole sight of it was just weird, so I followed them. I followed them through the library to a door. At first, I thought that Maddie was just going bonkers again. Then, she knocked on the door and they just disappeared! I panicked. Then I stopped panicking. I know magic when I see it. I went to the door and knocked the same rhythm. I was transported to an room filled with old, dusty books. A cloud of dust covered my face. Waving it away, I accidentally fell behind a pile of books. Raven and Maddie either didn't hear me, or they just didn't want to help me up. Rude much? I peeked behind the books to find an old man talking to them in Riddlish. Maddie translated what he said for Raven. I couldn't help but listen. He told her that everyone's destiny was all just one big lie. He said that if she chose to write her own story on Legacy Day, then everyone will be free to follow their own destinies. This caught my attention. If this was true and the old librarian wasn't as crazy as Maddie was, that means I'm able to be someone other than the next Fairy Godmother. It means I don't have to be just some lame servant anymore. It means I can actually spread my wings and fly free instead of feeling so trapped. I can't wait to finally be free! Free to follow my dreams! Free to discover the real Gemma Faerie, instead of the fake one I had to play my whole life! Free to write my own destiny, starring the one and only me! Free to find my own Happily Ever After, then start writing another story after I've found it! After all, the end is just the beginning... Category:Diaries